


it’s a full harvest varian-kun

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fisting, Furry, M/M, farmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	it’s a full harvest varian-kun

God once upon a time in a world of fuck. Malfurion was doing his stupid gardening nonsense like some kind of idiot. Chad Varian stride over very widely, legs at least 3 feet apart and his must wafted over to Malfurion, fucking his nostrils in the worst way and he scream moaned. He turned his head around, sexily breaking his own neck in the process. 

“Who where”, Cried Malfurion, nervously blushing and scooping dirt on his tits. 

“Wow (world of Warcraft),” belched Varian, his leg hairs poking out of his skin tight clown jorts. “Hoogabooga”

Malfurion sighed “Youer disturbos my crops”, his toes wiggling in arousal. 

Chad Varian Wayne knelt down? Hey

Varian clutched Malfurion’s rock hard chin, running his baby soft thumbnail over his blackheads. “I want your fist in my ass?” He wailed. 

Malfurion threw his crops in excitement, taking off his feathery pantaloons and getting ready for his large man. 

Anduin 

 

Varian opened his own ass, right in front of the crops, and Malfurion put his whole fist in. Various Worm screeched in agony and a side of lust. 

Vagina Wayne clenched his tight little ass around Malfurino’s fist, his Tits falling out of his shirt and getting in the crops. Anduin was there. 

Varian was so hot he grasped the dirt and put it in his ass so desperate to be filled with filth. “Hey you” yoo-hoo’d Malfurion, plummeting his foot into the grown man’s asshole. Varian whale groaned, his body quaking in rage. He was sweating like an ox, fertilizing the fresh soil with his love juices. 

Varian arched his back and groaned like a wet rhino in the savannah very majestic and malfurion’s entire dick was swole. He reared back and made a horse noise and the incel malfurion came because he’s a furry. 

Veranda Wowes said “You” and he forcefully rippled his asshole around Malfurions fist and foot. What a sight. 

Milfurion was like “oh” and he came again, watching the asshole. 

18 and a HALF years later they are married, but the crops were never harvested properly:/


End file.
